Professional tradespersons such as painters, drywall installers, and electricians require an elevated surface upon which to stand to reach the location of their work. Homeowners, too, have the need for elevated platforms for various home improvement projects. Ladders and stepstools are inconvenient because they have a narrow width and require continued movement to work on an area of more than a couple feet in length. Therefore, many tradespersons and homeowners use a work platform to provide elevation with extended length.
Work platforms and scaffolds are well-known in the art. More recent improvements allow for increased portability, storage, and height and length adjustability. However, the improvements also result in disadvantages. For example, most of the improvements result in a less stable work platform as well as decreased load bearing. Another shortcoming of many of these improvements is complex mechanisms that allow for the folding and adjustability.
What is desired is a portable work platform that provides superior stability and load bearing while being highly storable and portable, yet easy to transform from a storage configuration to a use configuration.